The present invention relates to healthcare, and more specifically, to techniques to control the spread of pathogens.
In healthcare settings such as hospitals, health care professionals move from room to room where they are exposed to different patients having different health conditions. Some of the patients may have contagious infections, which can spread from patient to patient via the health care professionals. For example, pathogens from a first patient may be carried on a doctor's lab coat or scrubs to a second patient, exposing the second patient (among others) to further illness if the doctor's clothing is not properly washed.